One type of packaging for sterile medical devices uses a double sterile package having a sealed primary package that contains the device and a secondary sealed package. The primary package is contained inside the secondary package, with the contents of both packages being in a sterile condition. The package must be able to resist variations in environmental conditions. Additionally, the sterile package must be able to be easily and quickly opened, without recourse to implements, thereby permitting the ready removal of the sterile contents without disrupting the sterility thereof. Further, the sterile package must provide protection to the medical device during shipment and storage.